


Tipping Point

by Jeredu



Series: Räven och Slottet [3]
Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Brief mention of Peony/Jasper, Harry Potter AU, M/M, but this entry only features Abyss characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 09:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12504828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeredu/pseuds/Jeredu
Summary: Jade thought he should feel vulnerable, like this. And he DID, but for some reason, the idea no longer alarmed him.





	Tipping Point

Continued from _**[Three Dog Nights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12470024)**_

* * *

 

_ “You might not be in much better of a position, you know,” Jade said softly. “You’re already on thin ice with your family. Associating with me might very well get you labeled a blood-traitor.” _

_ Peony’s response came as a fierce whisper. _

_ “I don’t give a damn,” he hissed, shifting forward until their lips were nearly touching. _

_ “You might,” Jade breathed, feeling as though he stood upon a precipice. _

_ “I’ll cross that bridge when I come to it,” Peony responded, his eyes beckoning Jade to take the final step. _

_ Jade hesitated for a moment, but curiosity won out, and he tipped forward into the unknown. _

 

* * *

 

Peony’s lips were soft, caution bleeding into confidence with a hint of urgency. The kiss was brief, yet it seemed to linger even as Peony pulled reluctantly away. A warmth tingled in Jade’s lips, at the back of his neck, sparking pleasantly beneath his skin. It almost distracted him from voicing his one reservation.

 

“I don't think Jasper will take kindly to being cheated on,” Jade hissed, only to earn a hurt look from Peony in return.

 

“Do you _really_ believe I’d-” Peony started, almost reproachfully, before cutting himself off. “Jasper knows.”

 

Jade raised an eyebrow at this. “Ah, so your attempt to seduce me is premeditated,” he mused dryly.

 

Peony chuckled. “No, I mean he knows how I feel. He laughed and asked what I was waiting for, actually,” Peony elaborated. “This is just me being impulsive.”

 

Jade snorted. _“That,_ I can believe.”

 

Fingers ghosted up his side, stoking the embers within his core, trailing fire beneath his skin. When Peony shifted forward to kiss him again, Jade met him halfway.

 

 

* * *

 

Jade was hardly sentimental, but he knew many people attached a lot of meaning to acts of physical intimacy- kissing, holding hands, sex. He had never felt particularly interested in seeking out that sort of affection. But he trusted Peony with a great many things, and Peony had attained an understanding of Jade which surpassed that of anyone else in his life except, perhaps, Jasper. So as Jade lay in Peony’s bed, aware of what Peony was offering, he found himself more curious than repulsed. 

 

This was an experience he would not have sought of his own volition, but now that he was here, Jade intended to see where this might take them. So, when Peony teased his lips apart and tugged his body closer, Jade mirrored him. 

 

* * *

 

“Is-” Peony pulled away to gasp, glad for the privacy charms he’d set, “is this too fast?”

 

“No,” Jade whispered immediately. “This is fine.”  

 

That was all the confirmation Peony needed, apparently. The press of lips against his was insistent, inexperienced fingers fumbling but confident. A hand slipped under his pyjama shirt to slide up his back and rest between his shoulders. 

 

Jade had never really contemplated touching another in this manner- it was very different from the attention (or lack thereof) he might give himself. But Jade was nothing if not a fast learner, and he let Peony’s movements guide and inspire his own. He drew a curious hand down Peony’s side, letting it rest on his hip. The resulting hitch in Peony’s breath was surprisingly satisfying. 

 

Oh, that was _interesting._ Jade repeated the motion, adding the light scrape of nails. He was rewarded with a muffled groan. 

 

_ Well. _

 

* * *

 

It was the point when Peony tangled their legs together and pressed open lips to his throat that Jade had two realizations:

 

Peony had no intention of stopping, either.

 

And… Jade was fine with this, too. 

 

This focused attention was so different from anything he’d done while alone, and Jade was hard pressed to anticipate Peony’s next move. The caress of lips and tongue against his body awakened a coiling heat within him, a fire that hungered and spread slowly to every inch of his skin. While the physiological response was expected, Jade still found himself marveling at the visceral impulse to simply arch up into that contact.

 

He defied it, at first. But once he'd resisted long enough to confirm that he _could,_ Jade relented. Peony drew a stuttering breath as Jade surged forward against him, the contact sending a wave of heat and weakness through Jade’s body. Fingers fumbled against his clothing, a broad hand finding the small of his back, pressing him closer as Peony rocked forward with a muffled groan.

 

Jade shuddered, fingers gripping almost tightly enough to bruise. It would be so easy to lose himself in this, he realized. All other thoughts fled in the face of such intensity; he was drowning in sensation and part of him ached to let it drag him deeper still.

 

Not wanting to lose his last shreds of focus, he opened his eyes ( _when had he even shut them?_ ) and shifted himself so that he could see Peony’s face. 

 

Eyes dark and face flushed, Peony was watching him, too. 

 

“Still okay?” Peony murmured, and Jade realized that the hand had vacated its position on his back and was now absently toying with his waistband. Jade felt heat prickle at his neck, his stomach muscles tightening in response to the implication. 

 

“Yes,” Jade breathed, shifting forward to brush inquisitive lips against Peony’s throat. He could feel Peony pressed against his thigh, and he knew Peony was equally aware of Jade’s compromised state. Jade thought he should feel vulnerable, like this. And he _did,_ but for some reason, the idea no longer alarmed him.

 

Jade expected, perhaps, for those fingers to venture further. Instead, they withdrew, and Peony rolled them both so that Jade lay on his back with Peony slotted between his knees. Jade was about to protest, but then Peony rocked their hips together and the words died on his tongue. This was acceptable, Jade decided. 

 

* * *

 

With Peony’s weight settled heavily over him, Jade expected to feel trapped. Instead, he felt anchored by it. Peony was planted on his elbows, a hand cupping Jade’s cheek as he brushed lips against Jade’s jaw. Jade snaked both arms up and around Peony’s back, grinding up into him without reservation, now. Through the filter of pleasure fogging his mind, the sharp tug of fingers tangling into his hair was anything but painful. 

 

Jade’s breath caught as Peony moved with him, able to feel the press of hot flesh sliding against him through soft flannel. He could feel his own skin flushing from the heat coiling tightly between his legs, shivering at the way the fabric became slick as it caught between them. Their desperate motions began to converge into something slow and rhythmic, with Peony rocking into him and Jade arching to meet him. A tingling heat began to build inside him, pooling in his gut and spreading slowly, hotter and brighter until his thighs began to tremble and his skin prickled, tingling through his legs and chest and scalp and finally pulling a low groan from his throat. 

 

Peony made a muffled sound, clutching at him and brushing his lips against Jade’s. Jade tried to take it all in, his lips parting of their own accord as his mouth worked silently, verging on overwhelmed. Jade could feel the pulse beating against his chest, could feel the heat and desire radiating from the body against his, the urgent press as Peony ground their lengths together and held him like a lifeline. Jade’s fingers curled into claws against Peony’s back, digging through the fabric and making Peony moan against the corner of his mouth. 

 

He was close, so close, his heart beating against his chest like the wings of some caged bird. Peony shifted, pressing flush against him in a way that rubbed their whole bodies together, a desperate hitch in his breath making Jade shudder against him. 

 

Peony nuzzled the crook of his shoulder, and Jade’s lips were a hair’s breadth from his ear. Without warning, Peony slipped a hand between them, making Jade gasp as the pad of a thumb dragged roughly across the tip of his cock, making the damp fabric slide against him. 

 

That was all it took for Jade to finally come undone, rocking up into Peony’s hand, mouth falling open as the fire finally engulfed him, blinding him as it surged from his body. He came, shuddering, his breath ragged against Peony’s ear, pulse hot beneath Peony’s hand as it stroked him gently through each searing wave, until they finally abated. 

 

Peony’s palm was slick when it found his, and Jade fought the lethargy in order to scrape lips and teeth against Peony’s neck, fumbling a hand between them to reciprocate. He shifted back just enough to watch Peony’s face through half-lidded eyes as the other shuddered and lost himself, smiling when Peony finally sagged against him and pressed a drowsy kiss against his cheek. 

 

That night, they slept tangled comfortably together, and the nightmares never came. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of _**[Three Dog Nights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12470024)**_ , but the tonal shift and adult content make it distinct enough that I decided it ought to be posted separately.


End file.
